The Rogue Dragon
by RandomKidCoco
Summary: Three dragons sealed away because they had laid waste to the land in the middleages, now one of the three has escaped in Sonics world. Who are they? Why are they not so terrible now and how will they evil of Xiaolin harness these dragons? sonicx & Xia
1. Where the Journey Begins

A spaceship sailed through space. Aboard it was an extremely rotund scientist with a bushy, brown mustache, who just woke up from a little nap. He yawned as he got up and went to the bridge. He wore black boots, a red jacket, a small pair of blue glasses that fit perfectly on his eyes due to his big nose and a pair of goggles on his head.

"Did you have a nice nap Dr. Eggman?" asked a tall yellow robot named Decoe.

"It was fine. Where's Shadow and Rouge?"

"I'm not sure. I think Rouge is in her room and Shadow is walking around the ship" ((A.N Really, he always seemed to be doing that XD )) Bocoe, a silver robot much shorter than Decoe said.

"Mmm" Eggman noted as he sat in the control seat and stared out at space.

"Doctor!" Decoe shouted after a few minuets "Our sensors have picked up some form of life up ahead and a Chaos emerald!"

"Is it Sonic?" Eggman asked intrigued

"No, it doesn't seem like a ship at all. Look! its a girl!" Bocoe pointed out.

Surly enough there was a girl with long brown hair wrapped in what appeared to be a white sheet floating up ahead.

"Impossible! There is no way she could be still alive!" Eggman shouted "Bring her in! I want that emerald!"

"Hi-ya!" Each Xiaolin warrior shouted as the broke some wooded boards in half.

"Very good" their master told them.

"Master Fung, why are breaking boards? I mean we all know how to do it." Kimiko, the warrior of fire, asked. Her two black pony tails with small pieces of wood in them.

"Well, we need the firewood and there is still much more to chop!" chimed a small green dragon, named Dojo as he motioned over to the large stack of boards.

The warriors let out a sigh.

"Woah! The chopping is gonna have to wait! A Shen Gong Wu has just revealed itself!"

"What is it Dojo?" Raimundo, the warrior of wind asked as he brushed the wood dust out of his brown hair.

"The Headband of Shi Fu." Dojo said as he pulled out a scroll. On it were two figures. One was wearing the headband and doing crazy kicks "it gives the ability to copy the users memories and transfer them to someone else."

The figure copied sent a memory over to the other figure then the other figure could do the kicks as well.

"So, with it you can learn how to do awesome tricks without breaking a sweat!" Raimundo exclaimed.

"However, if the Headband is used for that reason the receiver will not be able to the abilities with the same finesse because their body has not be trained to do what the wearer can." Master Fung added, using his masterly wisdom

"Al-righty then! Let's get this show on the road!" Clay, warrior of earth shouted. He was the largest of warriors and wore a cowboy hat.

"So did she have a Chaos emerald on her?" asked Rouge the bat, as she looked at the girl laying on the medical bed.

Eggman and Bocoe looked at each other.

"Well?" she asked impatiently

Due to Rouges obsession with jewelry, she too is after the Chaos emeralds. So Eggman was reluctant to tell her. After all if she didn't know Eggman could have the emerald all to himself. On the other hand, if Rouge found out Eggman lied there'd be hell to pay. As the old saying goes "Hell hath no wrath than a woman's scorn".

"Yes, its already up in the bridge."

"But Doctor, would if she asks for it when she awakes?" Bocoe asked

"Don't worry. I have a plan if it comes to that. What is she I wonder? That greatly affects the plan."

"Doctor, she seems to be human." Bocoe said looking at the results from the simple tests they had conducted (for health reasons of course, which also indicated she was fine)

"Yeah, except for this" Rouge pointed outed out as she tugged on the long, white tail with three silver feathers that stuck up vertically. Kind of like an arrow except there were only three feathers. ((A.N don't ask me how they missed that...))

"What is that!" Eggman exclaimed in disbelief.

She stirred. Everyone jumped back a couple inches is shock.

"Nani?..." she murmured. ((A.N for those who don't know Nani means "what" in Japanese))

Slowly she opened her eyes and looked around with curiosity. She then shot up into sitting position and looked around and spotted Rouge, Eggman and Bocoe. She looked at them in fear and surprise.

"Take it easy there kid" Rouge said taking a step closer.

"Where am I?"

"You are aboard Dr. Eggman's ship. We saved you from the void of space!" Bocoe informed.

"So, what's your name?" Rouge asked.

"Aria"


	2. Shen Gong Wu, Lunch, and Doom

_Chapter 2: Shen Gong Wu, Lunch and the Impending Doom_

"Have you found the Headband of Shi Fu yet?" Kimiko shouted from a branch on a tree.

"No!" shouted Omi, the Xiaolin warrior of water answered.

Kimiko let out a sigh and jumped down to look in the bushes. However, the Xiaolin warriors were not the only ones who were looking for the Band of Shi Fu.

"Jack! Have you found the Shen Gong Wu yet?" a small purple spirit-looking creature, with a strange looking mask, named Wuya, shouted.

She was yelling at Jack Spicer. A young boy genius. His was extremely pail, with black markings beneath his eyes, and bright red hair. He wore a long black jacket-cloak thing ((A.N Seriously, what is that? Is it just a jacket or what?)), along with yellow goggles on his forehead, fingerless black gloves and a backpack that clipped together across Jack's chest on a small skull.

"Stop nagging me already! With my Jackbots on the job our efforts our twice as much as those Xiaolin losers." Jack said as he continued to search.

"We must find the Headband of Shi Fu it is essential to my plan to aid me in covering the world in evil!"

Jack rolled his eyes. "Which you haven't told me about!"

"Keep looking!"

Jack saw something glimmer in a bush.

"I think I found it"

As he tugged on it he felt it tug back. He pulled harder it pulled harder back. Jack pulled up and as he got the the band over the top of the bush he found the Xiaolin warriors and Kimiko holding on to the other end.

"Well, well, the Xiaolin losers. I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!"

"I except your challenge." Kimiko answered.

"Challenge against the Reversing Mirror!" Wuya shouted

"Really? I was gonna challenge for the Monkey Staff... Its one of my favorites."

"JUST DO IT!"

"Fine! I challenge my changing chopsticks against your reversing mirror. The game is limbo. First one to hit the pole or ground loses. Let's go!"

"Xiaolin Showdown!" They both shouted.

The ground shook and before them stood a limbo pole about five feet off the ground. Surrounding them was an impassible wall of trees.

"Gong Yi Tanpai!" They shouted again, and the showdown began.

The first few rounds went very easily until the bar was a three feet.

"Changing Chopsticks!" Jack said as he clicked his Shen Gong Wu and then shrunk to a grain of rice.

"Reversing Mirror!" Kimiko aimed for Jack (if done correctly Jack would grow to a very large size however...) Jack dodged the beam and it hit the limbo bar.

Jack laughed and ran under the bar and reversed the effect of his Shen Gong Wu (to avoid being stepped on) Then, due to the effect of Kimiko's accident, the bar started to rise instead of lower.

"You can do it Kimiko!" Omi shouted from the sidelines.

"Hmm.... time to do some cheating" Jack told himself.

Jack slyly slinked over to the bar and just as Kimiko was going under the bar.

"Changing Chopsticks!"

Jack and the bar shrank, trapping Kimiko and inevitably making her snap the bar. Then the wall of impassible trees disappeared along with the remains of the limbo bar. The showdown was over. Jack held the changing chopsticks, the reversing mirror and the Headband of Shi Fu. He laughed as two small propellers shot out from his backpack and he flew off. Kimiko stood looking angry and defeated.

"Jack Spicer you dirty snake!" Clay shouted as Jack flew away.

"I should have known Jack would have down something like this. Too bad he left so soon, I would have kicked his butt sooo hard." Kimiko said bitterly.

"It's all right Kimiko" Raimundo said giving her a pat in the back.

"Yes, that was most dirty" Omi added.

"There is no sense hanging around here." Dojo said poking in. "Let's head back"

So feeling defeated, the Xiaolin warriors climbed aboard Dojo and headed back to the temple.

"Hey Rouge. Rouge. Rouge. Rouge. Rouge. Rouge. Rouge! Rooooooouge!"

"WHAT?" Rouge shouted back at Aria, her attempt to ignore her until she left, failing.

"Hi. You wanna do something?" Aria said leaning over her as she lay on a tanning bed (the kind you see at public pools), her tail moving back and forth gently in excitement.

"No. I don't"

"Then could you make me lunch?"

"No. Do what you have done before to eat. Leave me alone."

"I didn't do anything before for food." Aria said staring a Rouge.

"Wait, are you saying you haven't eaten anything since after the meal you had in the medical room?" Rouge said looking at her is disbelief.

"Nope."

"That was three days ago! Do you not know how to cook anything?"

Aria stood and stared at Rouge innocently.

"I'm sure you knew." Rouge said with a sigh now sitting up pinching the bridge of her nose. Aria didn't know anything about herself, asides from her name. Also she had no idea what Chaos emerald's were. Not that they mentioned she had one when she came aboard.

"Go ask Bocoe or Decoe. They know how to cook." Rouge said as she laid back down.

"Do you not know?"

"Go. Now." Rouge said out of angry gritted teeth.

Aria skipped off to the bridge to find Bocoe and Decoe.

They were where they where they pretty much always were. Sitting at the controls monitoring things.

"Hey Bocoe. Hey Decoe. Umm, do you guys think you can make lunch?" Aria asked shyly holding one hand behind her head the one behind her back.

"Sorry, Aria. We have to stay here." Decoe said keeping his eyes on the instruments.

"Don't you guys get tired? All you do is work the ship."

"That's not true," Bocoe said as he turn towards her in his chair. "Their has been a lot of strange things going on with the surrounding meteors and their magnetic fields lately. Normally the ship can fly itself"

"Oh. I don't know how to cook though..."

Decoe let out a sigh. "Can you make cereal?"

Aria just stared and blinked a few times.

He let out another sigh. "Here are some instructions" Decoe said as he wrote them down on a note card and handed them over.

"Are you sure this is cereal?" Aria asked as she stared at the card.

"Yes I am positive."

"Okay." Aria said as she walked off toward the kitchen.

"Do you think she can do it?" Bocoe asked.

"Yes, it is impossible to burn the ship down when making cereal." Decoe replied.

Oh, how unaware they were that the card Decoe handed Aria had another recipe on the other side.

**Somewhere else in the galaxy...**

"How go the repairs?" asked Dark Oak the leader of the Metarex. He looked like a purple robot with a large green gem in the middle of his chest and on his face (which appeared to be his eye)

"Fine my lord, repairs will still take another week. That dragon did a lot of damage." said the robot looking worker on the other line of the video call.

"Cut that time in half we need to be up to speed as soon as possible!"

"Yes sir!"

"To your duties" Dark Oak dismissed.

The transmission ended. Then on the screen were the four Metarex commanders.

"So what are we to do? We no longer have the White Dragon." said the Green Metarax, Pale Bay Leaf.

"There is no need to worry, the White Dragon was merely a back up in case we were unsuccessful in retrieving and copying the chaos emeralds." Dark Oak stated.

"But it took the emerald we used to release it, and would if it teams up with Sonic?" the red Metarex, Red Pine questioned.

"Black Narcissus, what is the likely hood of the creature surviving the vacuum of space?"

"Actually, very high. It survived being incased in stone for thousands of years." Black Narcissus, the black Metarex said.

"I say we find the Dragon and destroy it. We weren't prepared this time, but now we know what it can do!" the yellow Metarex, Yellow Zelkova, exclaimed.

"All in favor of Yellow Zelkova's notion?"

"I"

"I"

"I"

"I"

"Very well as soon as the repairs are made the White Dragon shall meet its doom."

((A.N End of chapter 2! I would love to hear your opinions and thoughts, also if you want something to happen in the story (and this goes for all my in-progress stories) suggest it, maybe I'll put it in. Okay, until next time.))


	3. Cake or Cereal? and broken robot dummies

((A.N Okay third chapter, so far I haven't left notes here, but I have a little contest for you! Alright from here on out mystery guest stars are going to start popping up. Not from Sonic or Xiaolin Showdown. Whoever guesses it right can A) pick the next guest B) something... I'm still figuring that part out... Enough of me, ENJOY!))

_I like that boom boom pow. Them chickens jackin' my style. They tryin to copy my swagger..._

"JACK! Turn down that idiotic music!" Wuya shouted.

"The Black Eyed Peas are not idiotic!" Jack said as he looked up from the robot he was working on, his yellow goggles over his eyes.

"Just turn it down! And stop working on that robot there are more important things to do"

Jack rolled his eyes and turned the music down.

"There is one more important piece to my plan that is needed. We need the Treasure of the Blind Swordsman."

"Wuya, the Xiaolin Warriors have that one, and I am not doing anything if you don't tell me the plan, we are a team!"

"Unfortunately," she muttered. "We are going to summon the White Dragon."

"The White what?"

"Legend tells of a dragon that laid waste to the land. The evil creature was sealed away and now you are going to summon it. With our combined powers we shall RULE THIS WORLD! AHAHAHAHA!" Wuya crackled.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Jack joined in on the evil laughter.

"AHAHAHA"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!"

"AHAHA.... Jack you can stop now."

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ha ha ha ah ha ha haaaa... Okay I'm done."

"Now go fetch the Treasure of the Blind Swordsman!" Wuya shouted.

Jack went off to prepare his gear for the thievery to take place.

_Crash_

"What was that?" Shadow thought to himself as he walked down the hallway in the ship.

Shadow, the Hedgehog was an interesting individual. He was a black hedgehog with red strips of color in the spikes of his hair. Many mistook him to be Sonic, a fact has was quite apathetic about.

Shadow walked down to the kitchen where the noise had come from. The kitchen floor and some of the counters were covered in flour. On the floor, on her back, her legs up against the counter, holding a large silver bowl, was Aria, covered in flour from head to toe.

"What are you doing?" Shadow asked is his usual serious manner.

"Making cereal" Aria replied looking up at him.

"What?"

"It calls for flour on the card." Aria stated.

"Show me." Shadow said as he helped her up, a cloud a flour fell off of her.

"See." she said as she handed Shadow the notecard.

"This is a cake recipe, on the other side it says cereal. Honestly, can you read?"

"Yes," she said looking at her feet. "I thought it was a fancy way to spell it."

Shadow let out a sigh.

"I might as well do it. Wouldn't want you to burn the ship down." Shadow said as he pulled out a regular bowl on the other side of the kitchen.

Moments later, Aria started to eat her cereal.

"Hey Shadow. You wanna do something after this?" Aria asked as Shadow turned to leave the room.

"No." He said as he walked out.

Aria let out a sigh and finished her cereal, put the bowl in the sink and left. ((A.N She didn't clean the mess because she doesn't know where the cleaning stuff is))

"I wonder if Dr. Eggman will do something with me." she wondered aloud a she rushed off to go find him.

"Sorry, Aria I'm very busy." Eggman replied after Aria asked. "Why don't you go play on the computer? There should be an open one up on the deck. The password is Eggcellent"

She went up to the bridge and typed in the password. Soon after, she was on the internet.

"I wonder if I can talk to people on here." She wondered

She typed 'I want to talk to people' in the search engine, then she click on . The first thing it said was 'pick a username'.

"My name is Aria" she said as she typed in the username 'Aria' and clicked enter. Aria entered the chat room and it went like this:

TacoWafflePiggy:HIIIII

Aria:Hi

TacoWafflePiggy: My taco esploded

TacoWafflePiggy: taco taco taco

Aria: You must like tacos a lot.

TacoWafflePiggy: YES

Aria: Do you also like Waffles?

TacoWafflePiggy: YES

TacoWafflePiggy: lets make biscuits LETS MAKE BISCUITS!

Aria: Ok....

Aria: Hello? Are you still there?

After a while Aria came to the conclusion he wasn't coming back. So she decided to search around on the web.

**Several hours of web surfing later....**

"Aria, its time to get off that computer. I need to use it," Eggman said, snapping Aria out of her trance.

"Oh, okay. What should I do now? Can I help you?" Aria said.

Eggman paused. The thought of Aria helping out had too high of a risk of wrecking machinery. But Eggman didn't want her to walk aimlessly around the ship, he had to find her something to do.

"Eh, well, we have enough help here. How 'bout you go train with Shadow? I'm sure he'd love to have a partner."

"Okay!" Aria said cheerfully as she skipped to Shadow's training hall.

After an hour of getting lost Aria finally found Shadow's training hall. She walked in and surveyed the random robot heads, arms, wires, and other broken parts of machinery that was strewn across the floor. Shadow stood in the center of the extremely open room. In front of him stood a halved robot that had just felt the wrath of Shadow's Chaos Control.

"Hi Shadow! Dr. Eggman said you might like a training partner!"

Shadow looked up and let out a sigh.

"Thanks for putting her off on me Eggman," Shadow murmured under his breath. "Fine. You can punch that dummy."

Shadow motioned towards a padded robot dummy.

"Okay." she said and she stared to gently punch the dummy

Shadow rolled his eyes as he set up another robot. After a clean cut, the ship's intercom buzzed to life.

"Shadow and Rouge we need you up at the bridge" Decoe's voice said over the intercom.

"I'll be back, you think you think you can handle by yourself?"

"Mm-hmm" Aria nodded.

**On the bridge...**

"Shadow, we found a planet that contains a Chaos Emerald. We need to retrieve it before the Meterex get their hands on it. You and Rouge are going to be together." Eggman reported.

"What about the kid? Do you think we can just leave her here?" Shadow said.

"Hmm, I forgot about her. Take her with you. I can't risk her breaking anything in the ship. Everybody get ready! We land in an hour!"

"Great now we're babysitters," Rouge murmured as she walked off.

Shadow never needed much preparing whenever they were going to land on a planet. So he walked down to the training hall to tell Aria to do whatever she needed to do before they landed. He was in no mood to have to walk around with some kid who was squirming because she had to use the restroom. Being with Rouge was annoying enough.

The doors to the training hall opened with a whoosh as Shadow entered. There before him was Aria, who apparently had fallen backwards. More surprisingly, was the dummy she was light punching earlier, was now in pieces scattered on the floor.

"Oh, hi Shadow!" Aria said looking up at him.

"Eh, what did you do to the dummy?" Shadow asked staring for a second with wonder, then his emotion changed back to his usual angryish expression.

"Um, well... uh. Its kinda hard to say. But it is so cool!"

"Never mind. The ship is going to land soon. You, Rouge, and I are forming a search party for a Chaos emerald. Go get ready."

"You mean that thing that Dr. Eggman wants?"

"Yes. Go."

"Shadow can I ask you something first?"

"Fine."

"Are you emo?" Aria asked, now on her feet.

"What?"

"You know, emo. I saw it online. Its short for emotio-"

"I know what emo is! And No! I am not emo!"

"Okay." Aria said. Then she walked out of the training room.

((A.N So I looked at my previous chapter and I realized something. My grammar was/ is horrible. I sincerely apologize. Please leave reviews. I greatly appreciate it. Don't forget to leave your guess on who the mystery guest star.))


End file.
